Come Into my Arms and Cry
by FairyTailFTW8D
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy off the team thanks to Lisanna , the night Natsu kicks her off the team, Lucy encounters 3 people, those people were Crime Sorciere! Lucy no longer a Fairy Tail mage, and is a part of Crime Sorciere, now why is a certain dragon slayer missing a certain celestial spirit?
1. The Story

" Is this going to take long Jellal? " asked the young celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfillia. She was trudging up a huge mountain with Crime Sorciere.

" Yeesh, be quiet you're lucky we brought you in after Natsu kicked yo-" Ultear couldn't finish because Jellal put his hands over her mouth.

" Sorry Lucy-chan, she has a really big mouth, please forgive her, " a young pink long haired girl, Meldy, bowed to Lucy.

" I-It's okay..! " Lucy said while smiling to Utear and Meldy.

It was 2 months after Natsu kicked Lucy out of Team Natsu, she still doesn't really know why… Shall I explain? ( too bad, you don't have a choice. )

FLASHBACK

" Lucy! " Her best friend Natsu Dragneel came walking towards her, with Lisanna holding hands.

" Yes what is it Natsu? " asked Lucy, she might have liked Natsu a bit… But she was still happy that he found someone he likes, "not like she's really nice to me"…thought Lucy.

LUCY"S FLASHBACK

" Hi Lucy, remember that Natsu is my boyfriend so stay away okay? " Lisanna has been saying that to every girl member that she thinks might like Natsu. This time it was to me. She walked away slugging my arm with her, making me fall down.

END OF LUCY'S FLASHBACK ( BACK TO NORMAL FLASHBACK ) ( NOW LUCY'S POV )

" Lucy, I heard from Macarov you were going to train to get stronger? " Natsu asked. I nodded and wave a hand for him to continue.

" So, since you are going to train… You probably need to do it alone…. So I was wondering, if Lisanna can fill your spot… " I was both shock and humiliated . Why would he say something like that to me? I saw Lisanna smirking in the corner, I wonder why Gray, Erza and Happy weren't here, they were obviously part of Team Natsu too.

" Uh… So you want me to leave this team? " I asked, I felt the tears ready to drop from my eyes.

" Yah! Would you? I would like to put Lisanna back in the team… Thanks again Lucy! Bye! " Natsu said walking off with Lisanna, before they left Lisanna gave me a giant smirk and said

" He's mine "

END OF FLASHBACK STILL LUCY'S POV

Sigh… I wonder why I'm thinking about this, is it because I missed them? Or was it just because Ultear mentioned it? I don't know…

" Lucy please forgive Ultear, she seems like she's not nice, but she is really sweet, " said Jellal.

" Don't worry! I'm not mad at Ultear! " I waved and smiled at Ultear which was getting a lecture from Meldy about being nicer to people's feelings, she blushed a little bit, " I guess she doesn't get a smile usually…

I'm probably over reacting, but if I didn't get kicked out of the team I wouldn't have join Crime Sorciere so in a way… I'm kinda happy, I made new friends and a new family.

" Jellal, Meldy, Ultear… Thanks again for letting me join Crime Sorciere! " I looked up and smiled brightly

To the young trio.

" Y-you're welcome, " stammered Meldy and Jellal.

" W-whatever…, " Ultear said sounding like she didn't care, although I saw her blush a little bit, she reminded me of Erza a little meaner but, still had that straight face always looking forward. She also has the same personality of never showing anyone when she's blushing. I wonder how's Fairy Tail doing?

FAIRY TAIL

It was still a noisy guild and everyone breaking something, a typical day at Fairy Tail…. Gray was stripping, Cana was drinking, Erza was giving death glares, yes a very typical day… Although Gray stripped less, Cana drank less, and Erza was just eating strawberry cake, it was a typical day… Without Lucy.

" Natsu! I found this good job that pays a lot! " Lisanna came running up to Natsu holding a flyer in her hand.

" What is it Lisanna? " Natsu asked, Natsu and Lisanna were themselves, actually more cheerful since Lucy left.

" It's this super good one! It pays 200,000 jewels! Want to come along with me? " Lisanna ask, hinting she wants to go with only him. At first, people thought they didn't care for Lucy since she disappeared, but thought after they're probably trying to act cheerful, nobody knew that Natsu and Lisanna were the ones that kicked out Lucy.

" Okay! Let's go Lisanna! " Natsu said quickly walking out of the guild grabbing Lisanna's arm.

" Natsu… he didn't even ask us if we wanted to go… " Happy said all depressed, Nnatsu has been acting like a jerk since Lucy left, he got more self centered and didn't thank anyone, all he would do is go somewhere with Lisanna.

" Don't worry Happy, if Natsu wants to be that way… Let him, " said Gray watching Natsu and Lisanna exit the guild. That stupid flame brain, thought Gray.

" C'mon Happy… Let's go on a mission with Erza, " said Gray.

" Aye sir! " Happy flew to the request board looking for a job.

" Na- I mean Gray and Lu- I mean Erza! I found job! " Happy flew over to Gray and Erza getting ready to leave, obviously… Erza had a gigantic amount of clothes, and they headed off.

BACK WITH CRIME SORCIERE ( Lucy's POV )

" No… It was here and we have to go North…"

" No Ultear.. It's this way… South! "

Jellal and Ultear were constantly bickering… I just smiled, they reminded me a lot like Natsu and Gray… " Wait…why did I just think about Gray and Natsu? I got to get Fairy Tail out of my mind!

" Um guys…Isn't it East? Aren't we suppose to go that way? " Meldy asked. It seemed like both Jellal and Ultear were holding the map the wrong way. I just chuckled at the sight of Jellal and Ultear trying to not look like they just made a complete fool of themselves… Yah… This is my new home… Crime Sorciere.

FLASHBACK LUCY'S POV

I ran home letting the tears from my eyes fall down my cheek, how did this happen? Why did he kick me out? WHY, WHY, WHY? That word was just always popping in my head.

Suddenly, three mysterious people with hoods approached me.

" Who are you guys? " `I asked wiping away my tears.

" Lucy… You do not need to hide your sadness… Just join us… " the one in the middle said to me.

" But I don not know you guys… " _I said, the one in the middle sounded familiar…All three of the mysterious people took off their hood, I remembered the one instantly… Jellal? Than I saw the one that had long pink hair, she looked familiar… Wait, Meldy? The one that hurt Gray and fought Juvia? Why is she here and not at Grimore Heart? Than I saw one more… She had jet black hair and a ball shape orb in her hand… Ultear… Why is she here?_

" _Jellal, Meldy, Ultear… Why are you guys here? " I quickly asked._

" _Here to protect you… Now come Lucy… Come to our team, Crime Sorciere! " Jellal said to me holding out his hand. I grabbed it and started crying again. _

_FLASH BACK OVER. ( Lucy POV )_

" _Hey Lucy… Why are you dozing off? " Jellal asked still blushing from the argument. I just smiled at Jellal, I quickly got up and hugged him, Ultear and Meldy, I whispered to each and everyone one of them._

" _Thanks for saving my life… Crime Sorciere! " _


	2. So Many Questions

**Sorry, the first chapter was confusing with those switch modes and flashbacks… I decided I will make it simpler**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

" Lucy-chan, would you like more soup? " a pink hair mage asked a certain celestial mage. Crime Sorciere, along with Lucy was eating their delicious breakfast made from Meldy.

" Yes, please! " replied an excited mage. She lifted up her bowl, as a sign for Meldy to pour more soup in to it. Jellal, Ultear, Meldy and Lucy were all sitting on the ground under a leaf tent ( made from Meldy ), eating breakfast.

" So, Crime Sorciere, am I part of your team? " asked Lucy Heartfilia

" If you weren't, why would we let you travel with us, " shot back Ultear, looking at Lucy like she was the stupidest person in the world. What kind of dumb question is that? Thought Ultear.

" Well… one reason is that, you have some coat that can cover your face and only you three have it, so why don't I have one? " asked Lucy, while stuffing her face with Meldy's dumplings. The trio stared at each other and than stared at Lucy. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

" W-Wha…? Why are you laughing? I'm sorry if that was a stupid question, okay? " Lucy exclaimed to the three that was still laughing like they heard the funniest joke in the world.

" No… L-Lucy…, " Jellal was still laughing while he said that. " It's just that we 3 are suspected people, I got out of jail because Meldy and Ultear broke me out, the council is always trying to find me, if I don't wear a hood, who knows what will happen to us?, " said Jellal still chuckling a little bit.

" And plus, me and Ultear were from Grimore Heart, a dark guild, even if the guild's disbanded, it doesn't mean were still not going to go to jail, most of the guild members from our previous guild are already being held by the council, " Meldy explained, Ultear just nodded.

" No one will suspect you, you were from a good guild Fairy Tail, although your guild did stupid things like cause damages to people and places, you still took out Oraceis Seis, a really strong, dark guild, you were on the light team… and you even defeated Grimore Heart, You're guild is pretty popular for being the "good guys", " said Ultear explaining Meldy's and Jellal's explanation further. ( **Author's note- The reason wasn't really funny, I just wanted to make them start laughing. ) **

" I see…, " Lucy said after realizing why they wear the hood, but Lucy still felt like she shouldn't belong in the group. " But can I wear the hood anyways? I felt like I want to be closer to you guys even if we used to be enemies…"

Jellal, Meldy and Ultear stred at Lucy again, but instead of laughing all they did was smile, and they handed Lucy a hood.

" Here Lucy, we had an extra hood just for you, we were waiting for you to finally ask that question…" said Jellal while getting up to put his bowl away. But before he got up he whispered something in Lucy's ear.

" Even if you don't have it… You'll still be one of us…, "

FAIRY TAIL

It was 4 months of Lucy disappearance from Fairy Tail.

" Where's Lucy… ? " asked a depressed Happy, he was going out with Erza and Gray to do a job for the last few months, they would usually go without Natsu, because he was always with Lisanna.

" Happy! Want to go on a job with me? " asked a pink headed mage, waving a job request flyer in his hand.

" Really Natsu? " Happy asked, still shocked, finally…. He would get to do a job with Natsu, after 4 months…

" Yah! Let's go Happy! " Natsu said quickly running out of the guild. Shocking everyone, he would actually take a step foot out of the guild without Lisanna? They thought.

" Aye sir! " said a super excited Happy, he didn't want to be selfish, but finally… a job without Lisanna.

" Natsu… Can I come with you and Happy? " Lisanna asked tugging on to Natsu's scarf.

" Lisanna.. ? You never came with us on a job before… Happy do you want her to come with us? " Natsu asked Happy. The blue cat was about to answer, when Lisanna shoved Happy on the side.

" Natsu! You never questioned me before when I wanted to go on a job with you! I can be your replacement for Lucy! " Lisanna said to Natsu, this made the guild turn their heads toward Lisanna and Natsu.

" What? Lucy didn't leave, what are you talking about Lisanna? Let's go Happy, " Natsu said confused, he walked out of the guild before he left he turned around and said to Lisanna, " Oh by the way, NO ONE CAN BE A REPLACEMENT FOR LUCY! "

Lisanna, Happy and the entire guild was shocked. Why did he just shout at Lisanna, did he not know Lucy disappeared?

" Oh shoot… the potion is temporary, it's wearing off… " Lisanna said with fear in her eyes, whispering to herself.

Although no one in the guild heard Lisanna, one certain iron dragon slayer heard everything she said,

" What the hell is Lisanna up to? "

CRIME SORCIERE

" Also… Why do I look so plain? " asked Lucy, after breakfast they continued staying in that same spot.

" What do you mean? " Meldy asked Lucy, Meldy didn't thought Lucy looked plain, she thought Lucy was pretty stylish…

" Well… All of you look so cool… I look too, not cool I guess…, " Lucy said while looking down. It was true. Crime Sorciere looked good, Ultear wore a matching purple bow and shirt ( that revealed both her belly button and cleavage, with silvery tights, with long black boots. Meldy wore a pink headband with a matching short ( little above the knee ) dress ( showing her cleavage ), and her pink hair tied up into two parts. Jellal wore a scale like jacket with an armour type of shirt with darkish blue baggy pants and black boots, don't forget that awesome scar type thingy on his face!

" Well I guess each of us have our own colour, pink for Meldy, blue for me, and purple for Ultear, " said Jellal, blushing a little bit from Lucy's comment of Crime Sorciere looking " cool ".

" So isn't it from your hair colour? Although Ultear's more black than purple…, " Lucy said, still looking at the ground.

" So… blondie, you have yellow hair, so you can have yellow/black type of clothing, " Ultear said looking away from Lucy, Lucy smiled a bit she knew Ultear was trying to be helpful…

" That's a great idea Ultear! " Meldy exclaimed jumping around.

" Wouldn't Lucy look more like a bumble bee instead of a person? " Jellal questioned Ultear's advice.

" Hmph, when I help somebody, I always get questioned don't I? " Ultear looked a bit frustrated and glared at Jellal. Lucy just grabbed Ultear's hands.

" Thanks Ultear! Now I know what colour I should use for my outfit! " Lucy said while hugging Ultear. Ultear just blushed. " W-whatever… "

Meldy took Lucy's bag, got some sewing supplies and grabbed Lucy's hand.

" Let's work on your outfit Lu-chan! Wait is it okay if I call you Lu-chan? " Meldy quickly asked. Thoughts of Levi blew into Lucy's mind, she smiled at the thought of Levi calling her Lu-chan! Oh how she missed her.

" Oh… It's fine, " Lucy smiled at Meldy, she acted a little bit like Levi, thought Lucy, wait, not like I'm thinking of Fairy Tail.

" Great! Let's go in here! " Meldy said pulling Lucy in the tent. The outfit took a few hours and Ultear was getting a little impatient.

" Ugh! Where are they? How long can it take to sew a shirt and some boots? " asked Ultear tapping her hand quickly on the table, she was already on the 11th game of Crazy 8's with Jellal, and every time she won with Jellal ( which was mostly every time ), he would just pout and ruin the entire game and demand to start over.

Suddenly, both Meldy and Lucy came out of the tent.

" Finally! What took you s-, " both Jellal and Ultear's jaw dropped. There standing in front of them was the sweet, adorable Lucy wearing a one piece outfit revealing a lot of her cleavage and belly button, with long boots reaching up to her thigh. Also, some things from Lucy's clothes, a fluffy long bracelet with gloves that Gajeel wears, ( looks a lot like Edo- Lucy Ashley ).

" Hi guys! How do I look? " Lucy asked excitedly, well, at least her perky self didn't change.

" Uh… Um… G-Great? " Jellal didn't no what to say, any boy who saw Lucy would start having a nosebleed instantly, and for some reason, that worried him. Lucy quickly put on her hood she got before.

" Look! I look more cool now! " Lucy quickly posed revealing her cleavage a bit more. That's it! Jellal had a gigantic nosebleed right on the spot. He couldn't think of a word that would describe Lucy's outfit, cute? Hot? Sexy?

" Uh… Whatever, let's head off I guess, " said Ultear still shocked from Lucy's outfit. The 4 packed up and headed off to the next forest. Lucy trudged behind the three, she dozed off for a second and quickly caught up to Jellal.

" Hey, where do I stand? " Lucy asked.

" What? " The three said together.

" I mean… You all have a place to stand, Jellal's in the middle Ultears on the right and Meldy's at the left… So where do I stand? " Lucy asked one more time. Jellal, Meldy and Ultear stared at each other, and than sighed.

" Oh Lucy… Not another question! "

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE**

**I got a lot of comments/ messages that you guys want more Jellal and Lucy scenes, not that I hate it… I sort a like them as a couple ( sort a like a crack, but I'm fine if they are real couple ), I never thought that I would get so many people asking for Jellal and Lucy….**

**So I hope that Jellal getting a nosebleed from Lucy ( her revealing clothing _^ ), helped a little bit. **

**I like this chapter better than my other one…. So yah! Bye!**

**( P.S I don't think Ultear's that mean… so I just used my imagination and made Ultear more tough than actual )**


	3. Finally! We made it!

**Hi! I haven't been upgrading eh? Heh, heh, sorry! My internet like crashed, I wrote a new chapter, but then I forgot to save it, so when my lousy brother shut off my computer, everything I didn't save was GONE! I couldn't believe it! It took my 4 days! I was so shocked! So, I sort of remembered everything I wrote… :_( , now enough of my problems! Let's get on with the story!**

" Lucy! Wake up! " Jellal whispered in her ear, it was morning, and everyone was awake, except for Lucy. He shook her to wake up, but all she did was let out a small sigh.

" JELLAL! Would you hurry? How long does it take to wake up that brat?! " a very annoyed Ultear shouted, she was sitting on a small wooden log as Meldy cooked a hearty meal for all 4 of them.

" Shh! Yesterday was harsh on her! Let her sleep for a little bit! I'm not even done cooking! " Meldy shushed Ultear, she was stirring something with one hand, and a finger on the other hand was on her lips, motioning Ultear to be quiet, using a kindergarden method. Ultear grumbled, but just drank her glass of water, looking away from Meldy.

**FLASHBACK OF YESTERDAY**

The sun was setting as four young people were walking in a forest, Lucy, a young celestial mage, that recently joined Crime Sociere, recently voted as the brains/ trainee ( Ultear's way of calling her: The Newbie, The Stupid, The Loser, The Blondie, The Brat )

Jellal, a well known dark mage, but joined Crime Sorciere to defeat dark guilds, recently voted as leader.

Ultear, a former Grimore Heart member, hunted by council, recently voted as the fearful one ( Lucy's way of calling her: The Grudge, The Crow, The Ugly, The Stinky )

Meldy, also a former member of Grimore Heart, recently voted as caregiver or nurse.

As they walked, they grown more and more tired.

" How long is it from the hotel to here? " Lucy said, as she slugged her shoulders down, resting on a piece of wood.

" It's actually pretty far, even if we traveled for days…, " Jellal replied as he looked at his map, since he's leader he's in control of the map, and where to camp/stay.

" We could have made it farther, if SOMEONE didn't stop every 6 seconds to sit down, " Ultear said annoyed as she looked over at Lucy, who was giving her a cold glare.

" I'm tired…, " Lucy said not bothering to argue with Ultear, she looked up at the sun which was setting down slowly, and the sky became more darker each second. Jellal nodded, motioning them to quickly find a good spot around this area. Everyone nodded back, as they looked around.

" Guys! I found a good flat ground! " Meldy shouted, a lot further away. Everyone quickly rushed over there, picking up some wood, along the way.

" Good! Okay! Lucy, you start building the tent, Ultear, you get firewood, and Meldy, can start setting up supplies and lights, " Jellal ordered, as the 3 got to work, Jellal quietly stood there.

" Jellal? What are you going to do? " Lucy asked, she was making the tent quickly as possible.

" I'm ordering, " Jellal replied, staring at everyone, Lucy shook her head, as she grumbled, she was looking at the manual of " How To Build A Tent For Dummies " she quietly mumbled to herself, although she has been setting up the tent for the last few weeks, of course since it is her job, she still haven't gotten the hang of it at all! She was looking around for the right pieces as Jellal walked over to her.

" Hmm, okay, Lucy you stay here and start building the tent, I'll look for the right pieces, " Jellal said, as he glanced over Lucy's shoulder. He was very close to her, making her blush just a tiny bit. The only boys that have ever been near her, was probably only Natsu, Gray and maybe some other guild mates.

" Oh, okay! " Lucy said, after only a few minutes Jellal and Lucy were done. She thanked him, as he was going to the nearest lake to take a shower.

" Oh! You're welcome! " Jellal said surprised. No one thanked him a lot, so he felt pretty good. Meldy was finishing up dinner, it was dark, but a little sunny at the same time, Jellal said he was going to take a small dip, so he didn't have to worry everyone for him, maybe catching a cold. The night went on, everyone ate dinner, talked a bit, then went to sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" You call that harsh?! All she did was set up a tent, eat and then sleep! " Ultear shouted as Meldy told her the flashback.

" Hey! She had to speak, a lot! That's tough! She got like the lead role in the flashback! FairyTailFTW8D made this story for a reason! " Meldy replied, Ultear looked very annoyed, Meldy can be so… Stupid, sometimes, an who is this FairyTailFTW8D chick anyways?! Ultear thought.

In the tent, Jellal was able to wake up Lucy. She was angry at everyone, and kept on growling curses.

" L-Lucy! Just change your clothes! " Jellal finally said, Lucy looked down and saw she was still wearing P.J's she excused herself as she went in the tent. Everyone sighed, Jellal had a weird look on his face, Ultear had a annoyed look on her face, and Meldy, well I guess she looked exactly the same.

" That girl, she seriously can't do anything at all…, " Ultear said, everyone looked at her, but didn't nod or agree with her.

" She's not weak, and she's smart, but she just doesn't know how to show it, " Meldy replied, putting her cooked meal on the table. Jellal nodded, as Ultear stared at them stupidly. It's true Lucy can be a little bit, well… Um, I guess lazy is a good word, but she has some great quality's too, Lucy is smart, and strong, knows how to cook things, and can take care of others.

" I'm done! " Lucy shouted happily as she threw her arms in the air, she sniffed the heavenly smell and went to sit next to Jellal.

" Thanks for the meal Meldy! " Lucy shouted, Jellal smiled big, while Ultear gave a small smirk.

" Hey, were a little far, but the next town has a dark guild, were going to fight a dark guild called, Pixie Dust, **( Not really a real guild, I made it up! )**" Jellal said staring at the map, everyone nodded as they quickly ate their breakfast. A hour later they were packed and ready to go.

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL**

It was more of a quiet day at Fairy Tail, many people were themselves, just a bit gloomier. People knew that Lucy was missing, and have been searching for many months for her, at the end they had to request other guilds to find the missing blonde.

" I wonder where Lucy really is…, she disappeared so mysteriously, " Happy, a blue flying cat groaned. Erza and Gray, who was sitting beside him nodded, Gray sighed, and Erza took a bite of her cake.

" Natsu was the most heartbroken, remember that day? Like 2 months after Lucy left, he acted like she was still here, " Gray added, he looked up at the ceiling and put his 2 feet on the table, for once Erza didn't hit him like she usually does.

" Hmm, by the way, where's Lisanna? She used to be beside Natsu like everyday, " Erza asked curiously looking around. Happy looked up at Erza and agreed with her.

" NATSU! " Happy waved his hand around trying to get the dragon slayer's attention. Natsu just stared at the blue cat, hesitating to walk over to him. Erza gave a tiny smile, while Gray continued to look up

" Hi Happy…, " Natsu replied, now sitting on a chair, beside Gray, who pushed him off. He groaned, and glared at Gray, who again, was looking at the ceiling. Not bothering to pick a fight, he sat beside Erza instead. Suddenly , a loud bang came through the doors, everyone turned their head to look at him, even Gray. There, was an iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, who was holding some bottle in one hand, and a part of Lisanna's hair in the other.

" Ow! Gajeel! Watch it! Stop pulling my hair! " Lisanna wailed. Levi, who was simply pouting looked away.

" Hey! People! Listen up! " Gajeel shouted at the guild, he threw Lisanna inside, making Elfman and Mirajane rush to her side, glaring at Gajeel.

" I know what caused bunny girl to leave! " Gajeel shouted again, everyone whispered to each other, now having full attention to Gajeel.

" W-Who was it? " Natsu shouted back..

" Her. " Gajeel pointed at the little white haired girl in the middle of the guild. Who was lazily lying on the floor, and a worried look on her face. Everyone stared at Lisanna, as she burst into tears

" This person, used a potion! It's pretty powerful, and that person who obtained it, can control their emotions! The girl, used it on the one and only Natsu Dragneel! " Gajeel exclaimed. Everyone looked at Lisanna and Natsu, they were all surprised, but the most surprised was the pink haired fire dragon slayer.

" W-What…? " Natsu looked confused. He looked at Lisanna who was sobbing hard.

" T-That's right, I used the potion on Natsu, I also made him kick out Lucy, I'm sorry! " Lisanna confessed. Happy nodded, but he was still mad, Natsu just had a shock, but a very angry face at Lisanna.

" I-I wanted to be part of your team Natsu! I don't know why I did it! The sells person said it will last forever! But then you regained your memories! And I couldn't control your feelings anymore! " Lisanna continued. Natsu, didn't care for Lisanna's confession. He angrily walked outside, and shouted to the sky.

" LUCY! COME BACK! "

**CRIME SORCIERE**

" All right! We made it! " Lucy exclaimed, she was looking at the big city. All members were covered in dirt, the sun was setting, and the dark guild was probably on the other side of the town. After many hours of bickering the final solution was: stay in a hotel or something, and then wait until tomorrow to defeat the dark guild then move to the next town.

" Look! A hotel! I found one! " Lucy jumped up and down. It was not big so it was probably considered as a motel.

" Um aren't there better hotels? " Jellal asked, from one way it was a run down motel, an another way, it's a deadly place full of cockroaches. I guess Jellal thought that way.

" It's saving money! Let's go! " Lucy headed to the motel, Jellal only paid a room for one, he was too scared of the cockroaches or some other type of bug to sleep alone. There was a hot spring near the motel, so the girls decided they would go. Jellal didn't feel like hot springs, but wouldn't dare stay at the

" disgusting " hotel, so he tagged along.

" Ahh! " Lucy moaned as she got in the hot water, Meldy and Ultear nodded, and soaked their bodies in the warm water. Jellal was standing outside waiting for them. They all shouted together,

" This is going to be the best visit ever! "

**Did you like how I put my name in there? I wish I did something normal, like LucyHeartfilia8D or something, that part was so confusing! GRR! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and Chapter 4 is coming out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! I've not been upgrading this for a long time! Sorry my followers and reviewers! I'm probably just going to focus on this story, even though I have more stories to complete, I don't think I'll end this for a while, so lucky you guys! Well, I'll be starting the story now! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, nor characters, Hiro Mashima does!**

" Eh?! ' Lucy, Jellal, Meldy, and Ultear said at the same time. It was the day after they stayed at the hotel, already finishing their job, of killing the dark guild Pixie Dust, was about to head off to the forest… When…

" You're saying that the forest is being cut down?! " Lucy exclaimed madly, some construction workers were already there, ready to cut down trees.

" Yup kid! Now move along! We can't have any people getting injured when we cut this place down! " one of the men said ( **A/N: You see how I said " men " it's not because I'm sexist, so no angry reviews about this please! I'm a female too! )**, he shooed away the 4 making them stand in some corner of the village.

" What will we do? This is the only way out! " Meldy exclaimed. " We can't take the train! It's WAY too suspicious! "

" You're right Meldy! But how will we leave! " Lucy replied. She sighed when she thought about the dirt path road, with no rivers or grass or anything, but that just might be their only suggestion.

" Lucy, I know what you are thinking! We will have to take the dirt road! It's the only way…, " Jellal said, shocking everyone.

" I guess we have too, I mean I made a schedule and everything! " Ultear commented.

" Wow, who knew the demon was so organized…, " Lucy smirked at Ultear, making Meldy giggle and nod.

" Shut up noobie, I can be organized when I want to be! " Ultear shot back, angrily. They both glared at each other, but Jellal stopped them before they got " physical ".

" Anyways! " Jellal quickly gave a small glare to Ultear and Lucy, since they were the one to get their personal issues into the big problem they were having, " We must follow Ultear's schedule, so we're taking the dirt road! "

" Yah fine! As long as I don't need to stand beside the blondie when we're walking…., " Ultear replied. She looked at Lucy and smirked.

" Well, I hope I don't walk beside the two face, ugly demon too! " Lucy shot back. They argued again, and Jellal had to stop them ( again ).

" You two must act childish right?! " Jellal lectured them, " Can't you be friends!? We're on the same team! If you're not going to act mature about this then- "

" Does anyone want to go potty before we leave? " Meldy asked everyone.

" Me! " Jellal said, rushing inside a café.

" He acts like a kindergardener right after he lectures us about being " mature "? " Ultear laughed. Lucy agreed and burst out laughing with her.

" Okay! I'm done! Let's go! " Jellal announced, all 3 nodded and followed Jellal, to their next difficult adventure!

**AT FAIRY TAIL!**

" Hi Natsu! " Happy greeted the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu waved at the blue flying cat and sat beside him.

" Do you want to go search the next town for Lucy again today? " Natsu asked, Happy nodded, and they were about to head out of the guild when a familiar voice came from behind.

" Can I help? " the voice asked, Natsu and Happy turned around, surprised to see Lisanna.

" Uh, yah sure I guess…, " Natsu replied. Lisanna smiled happily. After the incident about finding out Lisanna caused the Lucy situation ( found out by Gajeel ), Natsu was extremely mad, but cooled down a little bit after, He didn't entirely forgive Lisanna, but blamed himself too for not realizing the potion that was controlling him.

" Thanks! " Lisanna smiled, and the 3 were about to walk out when again, they had to be stopped.

" Hold it! " the master shouted to the entire guild. They quickly stopped and stared at the small master. " I know most of you were in the disappearance of the 7 years, " the guild all nodded at the sad experience.

" I'm telling everyone that we are going to join the Grand Magic Games! " Master continued. Everyone gasped and stared at one another.

" When Lucy is missing!? Did you forget about our dear comrade?! " Natsu shouted angrily at Master Macarov.

" Now, now Natsu, We didn't forget about Lucy, but it's possible she could have join another guild, " Master said, the guild agreed at the master's words but Natsu still looked furious.

" Can't we just ask them? " Natsu asked.

" No, Sabertooth, currently the strongest guild in Fiore, got every other guild to not tell us if Lucy is in their guild or not, unless we join the Grand Magic Games, " Master explained.

" Why won't this " Sabrertooth " tell us where our guild mate is?! " Natsu replied.

" The master said something about these 2 dragon slayers that is commanding everyone to not tell us, the only guild willing to tell us is Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, but Lucy is not in either of them, it might be possible that she is in another guild! " Master continued. Natsu hearing that response, angrily walked out of the guild.

" I don't know who these damn dragon slayers are, but if they don't care that a comrade of a guild is missing, they will get punished! "

**WITH CRIME SORCIERE**

" I'm so tired! " Lucy whined. They were in the middle of their hike to the next town.

" Can I have at least 1 day where you DON'T whine? " Ultear glared at the tired blonde.

" Can I have at least 1 day where I CAN'T here your voice? " Lucy shot back.

" Look, we're not taking any breaks Lucy, and Ultear don't be all you know, mean and stuff, " Jellal ordered.

" Wasn't the noobie being just as mean as me? " Ultear asked, she was treated unfairly, there has to be at least some fairness in this team!

" Well, you said a mean thing first, " Jellal replied. Making Lucy smirk at Ultear, and Ultear glare at both Jellal and Lucy.

" You know Jellal and Lucy makes a cute couple…., " Meldy joked. Jellal and Lucy surprised at the words blushed a little bit, but tried to ignore the comment Meldy made.

" Nah, Jellal is way out of Lucy's league…, " Ultear snickered. Lucy glared at her, while Jellal looked satisfied from Ultear's comment.

" Well I actually think I'm out of Jellal's league! " Lucy boasted about herself, Ultear just laughed, and Meldy looked amused.

" You know I really don't think me and Lucy will make a good couple…, " Jellal added.

" Oh really? How come? " Meldy asked. Lucy was thinking that Meldy was a lot like Mirajane, because she likes playing " matchmaker " and also loves to cook, but nice and friendly.

" Well, I guess it's because…. Uh…, I actually don't know, " Jellal responded.

" Well, if you don't know why you're not compatible with each other, you guys will always look like a cute couple to me! " Meldy sighed, daydreaming about the two.

" Shut up guys, you talk too much! " Ultear said, making everyone glare at her.

" Well no one can be as perfect as you right?! " Lucy sarcastically said.

" Yah! That's right, I always knew that someday you would say that about me! " Ultear boasted, making everyone sigh, _Yup, she's practically like Evergreen…, Lucy thought._

" Well, maybe we all are getting tired, want to have a break? " Jellal asked. Lucy nodded quickly, Meldy said yes, and Ultear just said whatever.

" Okay! What do you have for lunch Meldy? " Lucy asked, already sitting down on the floor.

" Uh, I think I have some left over food from the hotel, noodles, water, and I think some nuts…? " Meldy replied, taking the food out one-by-one.

" It's cold probably…, " Ultear stared at the weirdly looking food, and sighed.

" Well, it's better than nothing! " Jellal said, taking some noodles. Lucy nodded, while she drank some water.

" Hey, don't we look like a family? " Meldy asked smiling. " Lucy's the mommy, Jellal's the daddy, and Ultear and I are the sisters! "

" I'm the bigger one, " Ultear said, looking a little interested from Meldy's question.

" Wow Ultear, who ever knew you like playing house? " Lucy snickered. Ultear glared at the blonde, who was giggling like crazy.

" Well, you can't blame her, we all lost our parents when we were younger! " Jellal said sadly, remembering his past, Erza, The Tower Of Heaven, everything…

Lucy remembered her dead mother and father, thinking of the memories, she felt like crying, running away from home to Fairy Tail, her new family, but then coming to meet her newer family, Crime Sorciere…

Ultear, with her mother formed as ice, joining a dark guild… Never saying bye…

Meldy, her village, everything was destroyed, and Ultear and Grimore Heart saving her and taking her in…

" Well enough of sad memories! " Lucy said wiping a tear away. " We're a new family now! "

Ultear, Jellal, and Meldy looked at each other and smiled at the blonde.

" Yup! "

**A bit cheesy ending, and yah… they are not going to be together ( Jellal and Lucy ), for a long time probably, I mean Lucy with her Fairy Tail stuff, Jellal with Erza, I mean he's probably still in love with her! I want to get them more like connected with each other! Oh and you might see Sting and Rogue in the upcoming chapters! Hurray!**

**I want to avoid fighting scenes, they take SO long, so even if Crime Sorciere is like a defeating dark guild thing, I'm going to skip through that action, remember the beginning of this chapter? I didn't want to type the fighting scenes, because I like writing dialogue, and when you're fighting, you're not talking, except for Natsu who ALWAYS talk during fights, making his enemy mad.**

**I probably might just change my mind, but there are going to be like REALLY little fighting! I want to feature just Crime Sorciere getting along, their adventures, the teamwork of everyone, and I think I'll leave it to that! I actually don't know where this story is heading! Like Grand Magic Games, and all, yah I got that planned, but for the rest of the story I don't even know.**

**Wait, Grand Magic Games has so much fighting! Next chapter's going to be so hard to write! :_(**

**Thanks for reading my complaints/stories! **

**XOXO -FairyTailFTW8D**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting slowly, as Crime Sorciere finished going through the dirt path road. They were all tired, especially Lucy Heartfilia.

" Whew! I'm glad that's over! " Lucy sighed, she sat on to a nearby rock, and drank an almost finished water bottle.

" Yup! We just have to walk in a small forest, it won't take very long until we reach the next town…, " Ultear said looking at the map. Jellal sighed and sat next to Lucy.

" I don't think we will finish going through the forest, the sun is setting already, and we are all sweating like crazy, " Jellal said, disappointment in his voice. He stared at the tall trees and grass that led to the next town.

" Isn't it weird that there's a dirt road next to a bunch of trees? " Meldy asked.

" It doesn't happen quite often, but it's not unusual, " Lucy replied. Jellal went and stood in the very tall grass.

" You know, with all of this grass, it's going to be really hard getting through it…, " Jellal said.

" I know! Open the gate to the giant crab, Cancer! " Lucy summoned. Suddenly a giant crab came out in a flashing light.

" What can I do for you today, ebi? " Cancer asked. He did his " usual " pose, while Ultear looked confused.

" Wait, why doesn't he end his sentences with kani? " Ultear asked. ( Ebi- Shrimp, Kani- Crab ).

" Yeah, a lot of people ask that, " Lucy answered. " Cancer! Can you please cut this grass? Just make it a lot shorter, "

" All right, ebi, " he snipped all of the tall grass away in a matter of seconds, Jellal looked impress, but Ultear looked annoyed.

" Thanks Cancer! " Lucy said infatuated at Cancer's fast cutting.

" Yes! Goodbye, ebi, " Cancer saluted, and disappeared in thin air.

" We should get going! Thanks Lucy! " Jellal smiled.

" Bah! I could have done that, " Ultear said looking away.

" Oh, I see the demon is jealous of my magic! " Lucy smirked at Ultear making her glare angrily at her.

" Enough guys! We should get going! Even if Lucy cut the grass, it's still a long way to the forest! " Meldy quickly stopped the two from fighting, again, both nodded seriously, forgetting that they were about to do a hair pulling contest.

" Let's go! " Jellal said, leading them into the now short grass, what adventure will lie upon them?

**HOURS LATER….**

" UAH! " Lucy screamed. This time, it wasn't because she was tired, but because there was a bear in front of her! She was so scared she couldn't move a muscle!

" Lucy! Calm down! It's just a little cub! " Jellal said, he stared at the small little bear, wondering why Lucy was so afraid.

" B-But… It's still a bear! " Lucy shouted running as far as possible. Ultear sighed, and Meldy smiled awkwardly.

" What a prissy, man…, " Ultear complained, staring at the screaming blonde. Jellal started laughing a little.

" HA. HA. HA. " Meldy said emotionless.

" You know Meldy… Sometimes you're a pretty big creeper…, " Ultear said to Meldy, wondering if she was being sarcastic about laughing or actually being serious.

" Please! Someone help! " Lucy screamed, the cub just sat there, it was fat, and emotionless, like when Meldy started laughing.

" It won't do anything! " Jellal smiled, he was about to pat the bear to show Lucy, there was nothing to be scared about, but then…

The bear chomped his arm!

Jellal shouted in pain, swinging his arms back and forth to bring the bear to let go! Sadly it didn't though…

When Jellal finally got the bear to let go of his arms, he started screaming with Lucy, that thing was evil! They both thought…

" You know Meldy, I dislike being an outcast… Let's scream with them! " Ultear, strangely, smiled. Meldy nodded, and then tried to do the best scream she could.

" AHH. AHH. AHH, " she said emotionless, Ultear stared at the pink haired mage.

" You're really stupid, Meldy…"

**WITH FAIRY TAIL**

" Happy! What time?! " Natsu shouted, at the blue cat. They were getting ready for the Grand Magic Games, Natsu had to carry 20 boulders on his back, trying to do the fastest as possible.

" 0.15 seconds! " Happy screamed back. Natsu looked angry at himself, why didn't he get a better score?!

" You know, flame brain… I hate to admit it.. But that's a good time, " Gray Fullbuster commented, he was trying to see, how many ice things he can do, until he runs out of magic power.

" No! If we want to find Lucy, we have to train HARD! " Natsu screamed. Protecting his comrade, and a best friend, was the only thing he had in mind.

" Natsu…, " Erza touched Natsu's shoulder with her sharp blade, making Natsu shriek in terror.

" Y-Yes Erza? " Natsu said, trying to dodge his soon-to-be bruised arm.

" Don't overwork yourself…, " Erza said sweetly. Natsu was shocked. _Don't overwork yourself …_ Those words were in Natsu's mind, but he still had to train hard. Macarov said, we had to beat all the guild's and become number one.

" Okay! 200 push ups! 50 squats! 100 sit ups! I give you 1 minute to do all of these! " Erza shouted, wearing her gym requip armour. Natsu stood there, shocked. Don't overwork yourself?! You're making everyone else overwork! He stared at the tired members. If they did even one mili second over 1 minute, they would have to get Erza's BIG punishment…

" Whose the chosen people any way's? " Gray asked, all tired out, from Erza's " training ".

" Gray. " Master said, shocking everyone. He was right behind Gray, and it looked like he just teleported.

" Natsu "

" Erza "

" Elfman "

" Wendy "

The 5 called out names stared at the short master, confused.

" You 5 are going to be in the Grand Magic Games, " he announced. Everyone stood there shocked. Especially the 5 chosen.

" But.. Master… I'm not good with fighting…, " Wendy sighed. She had no self-confidence at all!

" Yes, you do Wendy, isn't that why I chose you? " Macarov smiled, at the shy blue headed mage. She blushed and stared at the ground.

" The 5 of you. Train hard. But the rest of you have to train hard too. Now please, continue with what you were doing, " Macarov said. Everyone nodded, but it seemed the members who weren't picked, slowed down a little bit.

Natsu walked away, he himself was shocked that Master picked him, but he was proud of himself too.

" Lucy, I wonder where you are…, " Natsu said, looking up in the sky

**WITH CRIME SORCIERE**

" I'm tired…, " someone in Crime Sorciere complained, shockingly, this time it wasn't the blonde who said it…

It was Ultear…?!

" Stop complaining, " Lucy said. Jellal stared at them, it seemed everything… reversed?

Ultear was tired, Lucy was shouting at Ultear for being tired, Meldy was holding the map, and he himself, was just standing there, just like what Meldy would do.

So that means he was switched with the clueless idiot?!

Well… Meldy wasn't THAT clueless… But, she was the most stupidest from everyone else.

" Uh… Meldy, are we heading the right way? " Lucy asked nervously, she was kind a scared that Meldy was holding the map, and the walk seemed MUCH farther then she thought.

" Oh. I don't know. " Meldy said simply. The rest of the crew stared at her in shock, Ultear quickly grabbed the map from Meldy's hands.

" Meldy…, " Ultear glared at her. " You had the map upside down! " she screamed **( A/N sounds like the Wizards of Waverly Place Movie right? )**

" Oh, really. " Meldy said emotionless, not even a tiny bit of shock in her voice.

" So, now we're even farther away from our ACTUAL destination? " Jellal said, sadly. Meldy stared at them, emotionless.

" Cool. " she said. Everyone sighed. Barely any food, not a river near the place, and a clueless idiot in their group.

How will they survive the night?!

**Hi! I would like to say, thanks for all the reviews, I know I haven't been uploading, so sorry…**

**And everyone is OOC. Lucy's a bit too girly, Meldy's too stupid, Jellal's too nice, and Ultear's too mean. **

**But, I have to ask you guys something, do you like that Lucy whines more, and Meldy's too stupid?**

**If you don't then I will happily change it, but if you like the OOC's.. Then I don't need to change it ( less work for me anyways… ).**

**Thanks for the reviews people, I'm always happy to read them!**

**XOXO- FairyTailFTW8D**


	6. 2 New Members!

**Chapter uh… 6...? Of Come Into My Arms and Cry! Where did I leave off…? Oh yeah, lost in forest, am I right…? I'm lazy, I dislike checking, but I do enjoy long chapters, which I'm currently going to write, now…**

The forest was cold.

Of course, it was the night.

And… They were stuck in a forest. But everything was pretty good right?

NOPE!

It was REALLY COLD. Ultear was shouting at Meldy, for being stupid. Jellal was shouting at Ultear, to stop shouting. And of course (Lucy being the normal one in the group), Lucy decided to huddle herself in a blanket.

All of them were doing VERY different things, but NONE of them were smart enough to even think about putting a tent up. (well Lucy did, but you know Lucy!)

"So, that's why you're a COMPLETE idiot!" Ultear shouted angrily, finishing up her lecture. On the other hand, Meldy seemed like she wanted to tear up, her face being all red, and she was lowering her head.

"Oh… I'm sorry Meldy..," Ultear said, more gently, she disliked feeling guilty because she either hurt her friend verbally or physically (except for Lucy, but she SORT A cares for her…). Meldy shook her head.

"No… You're stepping on my foot…," Meldy said, bursting into tears, Ultear looked at her annoyed, and stomped her feet on Meldy's. She cried in pain, but quickly stopped, and did the usual "stupid Meldy face".

" Ow. That hurt. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. " she said emotionless, Ultear glared at her, and Lucy started laughing.

" Okay guys! I'm done! " Jellal said, smiling proudly, beside him, was a tent, already build, by him. In less than 2 minutes.

"How did you build that tent so fast!?" Lucy said amazed. Jellal shrugged, but inside he was proud and filled with joy.

"Whatever…," Ultear said with a slight shrug. Ah…. Typical Ultear… Being Jealous of every single thing, she can't do.

"This is great Jellal! Now let's start building a fire!" Meldy said excitedly. Everyone nodded, and split into two groups. A collecting wood group, and a finding non-poison herbs group.

Jellal and Meldy - herbs  
Ultear and Lucy - collecting wood

This wasn't going to be pretty.

**UH… 25 MINUTES LATER…? ( WITH ULTEAR AND LUCY )**

"Blondie! What the hell!" Ultear said angrily. They were collecting wood, and Lucy was way behind with the walking.

"Hey! I'm holding MUCH more firewood than you!" Lucy angrily shouted. Surprisingly, it was true. Lucy held 10 wood pieces, and Ultear only had 5.

"If you can't hold that many, too bad! If you are dragging me behind I'm going to fricking kill you!" Ultear angrily said. This made Lucy speed up. But not with fear.

With anger.

"Fine! Hold the 10 wood things!" Lucy said furious. She split her firewood into 2, and gave 5 to Ultear who felt a huge sore on her back, and a busload on her arm.

"It's not that heavy…," Ultear sighed. But it was. She just didn't like agreeing with the blondie.

"Really? Then carry my stuff for me would you?" Lucy said innocently. She gave all of the wood to Ultear, and skipped happily passing her.

"W-Wait up…," Ultear said struggling. Lucy turned around.

" If you can't carry some, TOO BAD! If you're going to drag me behind I'm not waiting for you! " Lucy said, mocking Ultear. Ultear glared at the blonde mage

"LUCY!"

**WITH MELDY AND JELLAL**

The two peaceful ones in the group, were calmly looking for herbs. There wasn't any drama between them, they were travelling comrades.

"Meldy, how many non-poison herbs did you collect?" Jellal asked. He was calm, relaxed, and seemed more peaceful, without the shouting duo. Meldy looked at him strangely.

"I thought we were supposed to be collecting bugs." Meldy said. She took our her hand, it was true.

She was collecting bugs.

Ants, spiders, cockroaches, tiny snakes, and even flying insects! Every living bug that you can name was in her hand.

And Jellal was disgusted.

"EEW!" Jellal shrieked like a girl. Meldy stared at him, she was not disgusted at all. She actually enjoyed them…?!

"What's so wrong with bugs?" Meldy asked calmly. It seemed as if Meldy was more mature then Jellal, even if he was older then her.

"N-Nothing…," Jellal stammered. He disliked bugs. A lot. It was sort a weird that he chose to defeat dark guilds, knowing that he would have to travel in forests so he won't be seen by people.

Meldy shrugged. She threw the bugs on the floor, but kept the small snake, she enjoyed snakes. It was her favourite animal. The snake let out a small hiss, but started cuddling up to Meldy. It was friendly.

" I'm calling you Popolotaconetiasookie, " Meldy smiled at the snake. Jellal was confused, the snake was confused, and even the ants on the ground were confused.

"Um… Are you sure you will remember that name Meldy? It's pretty long, and you are really forgetful," Jellal said, he whispered the last part. He knew Meldy disliked being called "forgetful", but it was true! She REALLY was! But good thing she didn't hear him, if she did, she would've bitten Jellal's head off!

"Well what do YOU want to call it?" Meldy said, patting on to the snake's head. Jellal thought for a moment.

"Let's just call it Sookie!" Jellal smiled at the pink haired mage. She stared at him for a second, but nodded afterwards.

After that little scene, they continued picking herbs for their dinner.

**FINISHED**

The 4 mages got back together. They finally had enough wood, and herbs to eat, not like they were probably good herbs, but at least they were edible!

They luckily started a fire, being able to warm up.

"Lucy was so whiny!" Ultear said, starting up a conversation. Lucy glared at her, and Jellal smiled, he enjoyed the calm, peaceful life with Meldy, but he missed the fights with Lucy complaining, Meldy being stupid, Ultear shouting at Meldy for being so stupid, and himself for shouting at Ultear to stop shouting at Meldy for being stupid.

"Be quiet, Ultear! You were also whiny!" Lucy said, pointing an accusing finger to the purplish/ blackish haired mage.

They then started another fight, involving a hair pulling contest and a fist fight between each other. Jellal, again, had to stop them before they had a magic fight.

They both settled down on the fighting and they all started having a normal conversation.

"You know, these herbs don't taste very good…," Lucy said holding her stomach. Ultear rolled her eyes at the blonde mage.

"They shouldn't taste good, these are medical herbs," Meldy said calmly. They all stared at the pink haired mage.

"So… We're eating medicine… ?!" Lucy screamed. She spited our the herbs she was currently eating.

"Yup. Most herbs are medical herbs," Meldy said emotionless. The other 3 members of Crime Sorciere angrily glared at her.

"If you knew that, why didn't you tell us?!" they all screamed together. Lucy, Jellal and Ultear felt stupid, to think that Meldy actually knew more about plants then they did.

"Well, you said to look for herbs, so I did." Meldy said. It was true. They all said to look for herbs, not plants, herbs. Lucy hit her head. So that's why Meldy wasn't eating anything! Thought Lucy.

Before Ultear started to shout at Meldy, before Jellal started shouting at Ultear for stop shouting so loudly at night, and before Lucy danced randomly (like she secretly does since no one can see her), when they were having a fight.

A snake about half of Lucy's size, and about as fat as all 4 of them ( plus sookie ), shoulder to shoulder standing beside each other, attacked them!

"A snake?!" Lucy shouted confsued. All 4 of them ran and ran, but that snake was fast!

"Why is it attacking us?!" Ultear screamed while running. Suddenly Jellal remembered something, Sookie! That snake!

"The snake is Sookie's mom!" Jellal shouted. Lucy and Ultear turned to Meldy. He was right. The snake was Sookie's mom. They had a clear resemblance. Polka dot skin, a long tongue, everything looked exactly the same.

"Meldy! Give back the snake!" Ultear shouted.

"No!" Meldy replied. She suddenly stopped, and faced the gigantic snake.

"Meldy! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed, she quickly stopped running, along with Jellal and Ultear and came rushing towards the brave pink haired mage.

"Mommy snake, I want to keep the baby snake," Meldy said. The snake with huge fangs came near Meldy's head ready to cut it off. "But do you want to come travelling with us?" Meldy finished. Suddenly the snake stopped.

"Yeah, sure" The mommy said, shocking everyone, except Meldy.

"Y-You can talk?!" they all screamed together. She nodded her head, and looked back at the pink haired mage.

"So, I can really travel with you?" she said smiling at all of them. They all looked at each other.

"Yeah! Sure of course you can!" they replied. The mom laughed, and Meldy had a small smile on her face.

"You can take care of Sookie too!" Lucy smiled at the snake. Suddenly the snake looked confused.

"Who's Sookie? The snake's name is Popolotaconetiasookie," she replied. Jellal froze, and turned his head to Meldy. She had a gigantic smirk on her face.

"Told yeah, Jellal,"

**Haha… Funny ending… The end was rushed ( I get it ), but I was too LAZY! The snake's mom is named.. Prix. And yeah… the snake's name is Popolotaconetiasookie, but I will just make it Sookie, since it's more easier to remember. The snake's a boy by the way. Sorry if I said she on some parts, but it's a guy.**

**I'm wondering who should be the couple. Jellal x Lucy? Natsu x Lucy? Maybe, somehow, Gray x Lucy?**

**Answer by reviewing, thanks!**  
**XOXO - FairyTailFTW8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I was shocked to see many GrayLu votes, although JeLu was the one with the most votes, GrayLu, seriously was runner-up. I didn't know many people liked GrayLu so much! I'm pretty happy to hear that. Thanks again for reading!**

It was quite early in the morning as Jellal, Lucy, Ultear and Meldy were eating the bitter plants that they collected with the mother snake yesterday.

Meldy got used to the snakes and made fast friends with them. Ultear was okay, as long as her "daughter" liked them. But Jellal and Lucy? They didn't want to go 50 feet near them, but they are nice people, so they decided to not show their creeped out faces in front of them.

"So... you're name is Prix right?" Lucy said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation with the fat mother snake.

"Yes dear, but I was never actually a snake, I was human before," Prix said silently, like she didn't really want to talk about it, but forced herself too. The members had wide eyes, even Meldy, who never shows true emotion.

"W-What happened?" Lucy stammered. She saw the mother's face, but she NEEDED to find out what happened to her. Jellal nodded slowly, like he didn't really want to hurt Prix's feelings but had to know too.

"Well, it began a few years ago, I was 40 years old, and my son was probably around Meldy's age," Prix started, they all looked surprised by the relationship, since the snake was the size of Jellal's palm. "But I was tricked. My son was terribly sick, so some wizard told me he had a potion to cure the sickness, it helped, but it suddenly turned him into a snake, and when I was about to kill the wizard who did this to my son, he turned me into a snake too,"

Meldy was angry, very angry. The family snakes were such nice people, why would he want to turn the people into creatures like this?!

"Did he have a purpose to turn you and Popolotaconetiasookie into snakes?!" Meldy said, saying the full name. The mother shook her head sadly, and lowered it. Lucy stared at them with pain. Although she wasn't quite delighted to be around the snakes, she enjoyed justice, and turning innocent people into snakes, should never be counted as "justice".

"I've decided!" Jellal suddenly declared. Everyone stared at him confused, even Popolotaconetiasookie who couldn't speak at all.

"What?" Ultear asked. Jellal stared down at Prix, and smiled at her.

"We will find that wizard who turned you into snakes, and when we do, we'll kill him!" Jellal announced. Prix smiled, and if you looked close, a tear dropped down from her reptile eyes to her polka dot skin. Lucy smiled proudly, and Ultear smirked, but Meldy was the one who looked the most happiest.

"Oh yeah... the wizard that has poisoned me and my son, is my husband," Prix said calmly, everyone quickly turned their head to her.

"EH?!"

**1 HOUR LATER**

Everyone was quite tired from all that walking. They barely even knew where they wanted to go, or HOW they could go.

"Let's just sit down and figure out how and where we should go," Jellal said as a leader. Everyone nodded, and formed a small circle.

"I was thinking of heading to Clover Town...," Jellal suggested. Meldy and Ultear gasped in horror.

"But, the COUNCIL is there, they would easily, and simply find us!" Ultear stammered. Jellal shrugged, he didn't care, all he cared about was finding that wizard that has poisoned innocent people.

"O-Okay, Clover Town... but how the hell do we get there?" Lucy asked, confused. Jellal sighed, from his map, he barely got anything, even Meldy, the weird, sometimes wrong, idiotic but still, quite well navigator, couldn't figure it out.

"Well, at least it's not raining right?" Lucy sighed happily. But, as if right on cue, it started raining.

Hard.

Ultear quickly gave a mean glare at Lucy, and the blonde mage shrugged it off. They all quickly ran and ran (well, Prix slithered), and after 10 minutes of trying to find shelter, there was no luck. Now, there were thunder storms, and lightning.

But it was odd.

The storm, seemed like it would've never stopped.

Suddenly, the gang saw a cave, they sighed, and quickly ran inside, hoping they would've dry before the storm ends. It was dark, quite dark, even if it was only 11:00am in the morning.

"Okay, well we found a shelter, but we can't look for plants in this weather," Lucy pointed outside the cave, emphasizing what she has just said. Jellal nodded, and rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out what should they do, for the next 3 days or more.

"Well, this storm is probably going to die down, so, we can wait for the food," Ultear said simply, she sat on a nearby rock, and started whistling some tunes. Lucy stared at her as if she was as idiotic as Meldy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! This rain... looks as if it will last 3 days! We can't survive that long, without food! We'll die!"Lucy said angrily at Ultear. Jellal stared into the empty cave.

Lucy sighed, and dropped herself on the cave floor, she didn't know what to do, it was hopeless, but she did wonder what Fairy Tail was doing, even if she didn't like admitting it.

**FAIRY TAIL**

It was 2 days until The Grand Magic Games. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray and Elfman were pumped up for this time of the year. Natsu has been training THE MOST. A little part of him has not yet to forgive Lisanna, but was willing to act as if he did.

"Flame brain!" Gray simply called out to Natsu. He was sleeping, his head was on the table and puddles of drool was under. He felt gross, but simply wiped his drool with his vest.

"What, perverted ice freak?" Natsu responded angrily. Gray rolled his eyes, but sat beside Natsu anyways.

"You trained way too hard, Erza didn't even see you secretly training, so she will beat the crap out of you when she finds you sleeping, you know?" Gray commented, putting his legs up on the table and staring up at the guild ceiling.

"And, why the hell do you care, Ice Bastard?" Natsu snickered. Gray rolled his eyes at the dimwit. He left after giving a soft knock on his stomach. Natsu stared at him confusedly, as Gray was walking away.

"You know, it's not me who's worried," Gray said, before leaving the guild, he pointed to a duo sitting nearby. Yes, Lisanna and Happy. Natsu gave out a tiny smile. He could fully see that Lisanna was extremely sorry for what has happened, but still, a part of him could never forgive her...

"Natsu..," Happy said flying to the pink haired mage. Lisanna was close behind, and she smiled a little. Natsu waved a hand, and offered 2 chairs for them to sit in.

"Two days until the big day right?" Lisanna said starting up a conversation, normally, before Lucy has left, she would have smiled up to Natsu, and easily grab his arm, and say some personal things to him and share everyday secrets, but she couldn't do that anymore.

She has lost all that power.

Natsu nodded calmly. Lisanna started becoming nervous, she was usually never nervous in front of Natsu, but letting the fact that the Grand Magic Games might just be a fraud and Lucy won't be there, made EVERYONE nervous.

"Look... Natsu, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Everything I've done, I mean, I can't even forgive myself! I must find Lucy for you, I must," Lisanna pleaded.

Now, Natsu was angry.

"IF YOU'RE SO SORRY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVER DONE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Natsu shouted. He stormed out of the guild. The guild members mummer around, but didn't say anything really loud. Happy chased after Natsu and Lisanna was left there. All alone.

Tears welled up from her eyes, but she wasn't really angry at Natsu or anyone else, she was mad at herself.

"I will help you find Lucy, I will,"

**CRIME SORCIERE**

It was 4:00PM and it was still raining, HARD. They all were starving, that they would eat a rat if they found one. Lucy was still on the ground, she has just woken up from her nap, at exactly 3:59PM.

"I wish we would just disappear from this spot in the cave!" Lucy said angrily. But as if suddenly on cue (again), the cave's floor started moving. Everyone started shouting.

"I-Is it a earthquake?!"

"We're going to die!"

"What the hell is happening?!"

"AHH. AHH. AHH"

(The last one was Meldy). Suddenly, the ground started cracking, Lucy screamed, and they all tumbled down.

Hours later Lucy woke up from a shake on her shoulder.

"W-Wha...?" Lucy said, she was still dizzy. She held her head, it felt like the entire room was shaking.

"Good, your awake!" A familiar voice called, it was Jellal! She quickly sat up, she remembered now, they fell down, from a ground crumbling away.

"Aren't we suppose to be dead?!" Lucy screamed. Jellal shook his head and stared off in the cave.

"I-I think this is a secret lair or something...," Jellal scanned the room, he was right. Lucy shook her head, she couldn't believe it, there was a cave, at the bottom of another cave.

"B-But, wait, where are the others?" Lucy asked. Jellal looked sad for a moment.

"I-I don't know, all I did was see you when I woke up, other than that, no one," Jellal sighed. Lucy looked shocked, so pretty much that means they were lost somewhere in this "magical" cave.

But what they didn't know, was that everyone was lost. Ultear was with Prix, Meldy with Sookie, and Jellal was with Lucy. They were in an enchanted cave, where it never ends, you may keep walking, but you may never find the exit, unless you solve your way, by finding each and every person. It was like a cave, mysteriously built for them.

"Well, let's go look for the others!" Lucy said. Jellal stared at her, and pointed somewhere.

"Go ahead and walk," Jellal said, not standing up, Lucy looked at him confused, but just got up and walked where Jellal was pointing to, suddenly, some invisible shield hit her nose.

"OWW!" Lucy shouted in both surprise and pain. Jellal sat there, like he knew that Lucy was going to bonk herself on whatever that thing was.

"It's a rune thing, you can't get out as long as you figure out the codes to unlock it," Jellal said, sighing. Lucy stared at Jellal for a second._ Just like Freed... _thought Lucy. She grumbled, if Levi was there, they would have gotten out in at least 30 minutes, but without her, it would have taken years to solve this thing.

"Do you know what time it is?" Lucy sighed. She knew he had a watch in his coat, like he always does. Jellal took it out, and read the time:

12:00AM

"What?! We've been sleeping for 8 hours?!" Lucy shrieked. Jellal nodded, and slumped down on the edge of the cave wall, next to Lucy. She rubbed her arms. It was awfully chilly in the cave, and Jellal suddenly noticed.

"Here Lucy," Jellal smiled, offering his jacket. He put it over her shoulders, and Lucy felt her face getting hotter.

"N-No, Jellal you don't have to," Lucy said, having her teeth quiver. Jellal let out a tiny laugh, and smiled at the younger, blonde mage.

"Says the person who has her teeth quivering," Jellal smiled. Suddenly, he put his arm around her, and pulling her closer. Lucy sat there in shock.

"J-Jellal, you don't really have to do this, I mean... I can probably warm up with just your jacket," Lucy blushed, pushing Jellal lightly away. Jellal refused and kept his body near her's, you know to help a fellow friend, right?

"N-No, if it's for a younger comrade, then I would do anything for them," Jellal said, making an excuse. Lucy looked up, and she started smirking when she saw a red faced goof Jellal.

"Oh really eh? Okay then...," Lucy smiled, and her thoughts trailed off, as she fell asleep, once again.

**WITH ULTEAR AND PRIX**

Ultear groaned, her face was all bruised up, making her look like a weird monster. Prix hissed, in the corner of her eyes she saw a rat, but felt the urge to eat it, since it would make her feel more like a snake.

"Ugh... what the hell happened?" Ultear said. She rubbed her head and stared at the mother snake, Ultear saw the sadness in her eyes; like she lost someone. She looked around and saw that no one else was there, "Hey, where are the others?"

"I-I don't know," Prix said uncomfortably. Ultear looked up at the cave ceiling. She sighed, but stayed calm. She knew she was lost.

"Well, we have to find them, it's probably not that big, if we're lucky, we might find Meldy, the blondie, Jellal and Soo-" Ultear didn't finish and covered her own mouth. Tears welled up in Prix's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I know he's okay though, so don't worry,"

But Ultear didn't know, she didn't know what happened to everyone, and deep inside of her, she thought everyone died.

"I hope you're right, Sookie as a snake is okay, but with him dead... I won't know what to do," Prix sighed while crying, she sobbed for another 5 minutes, and even if Ultear was a little annoyed, not once has she interrupted her sob fest. Finally, Prix got up with a little energy and sort a cheerfully, declared they must search for everyone else.

"I don't know if we will be able to find them in this darkness, do you have a light or something?" Prix asked. Ultear looked glum for a second but just remembered the tiny flashlight she stole, I mean borrowed from the other city.

"I have this!" Ultear called out. Prix looked a little disappointed in the puny flashlight but since they only had that for the search, Prix accepted it, and then on, they started their journey.

**WITH MELDY AND SOOKIE**

Meldy woke up startled for a second. She looked around, and all she saw was a small snake in her hand, yes, it was Sookie.

Sookie was sort a snuggling up to Meldy as if he was scared. She smiled and stared at the cave ceiling.

"Oh, I guess we're lost Sookie," Meldy sighed. She didn't get up, or worry or anything like Jellal, Lucy or Ultear. She simply sat there, as if she knew it was hopeless for them. "How will we even get outta here?"

She stared down at her palm and finally, after 10 minutes, got up. She looked around, and touched the cave walls. She saw a right path, a left path and a middle path. Three paths that either led her to her goal, or her death.

She stared at them carefully. They were all equally narrow and something seemed very suspicious, but the middle one seemed the most... interesting. Meldy pointed to the middle one, and Sookie gulped. He knew Meldy didn't have a very well uh, intelligence?

She walked near it and started walking slowly a little after entering it, as if she didn't even trust her own navigation skills. Sookie was on her shoulder and they looked like some kind of pirate with a parrot. She kept on glancing up and down as if a giant monster will suddenly pop out, but she not once, showed a sign of nervousness on her face.

Meldy, Jellal, Lucy, Ultear, Prix and Sookie did not know what they would get themselves into.

**Hi :)) What's up? Thank you for the reviews! I read them all and was glad that you guys liked the last chapter ^**

**I saw a person's review and took their advice, the reviewer wrote that they were a little disappointed with the lack of romance in the other chapters, so I added a tiny little bit romance in this chapter, but that does not mean that Jellal likes Lucy or something .**

**Maybe this story is just dragging on, but I still hope you like this crappiness.**

**XOXO -FairyTailFTW8D**


	8. BONUS

**I was reading my story over and over again, and I then something just clicked in my mind and I thought to myself. I was such a crappy writer back then (maybe even now), and something occurred to me.**

**You know how Crime Sorciere, "found Lucy"? (LOL, I bet most of you are flipping back to the first chapter, rereading it again). Yeah, I was thinking, how the fuck did they know what happened to Lucy? So this is a quick side story, totally non topic of the story!**

**Warning: If you like being confused, please continue off, and don't read this, THANK YOU!**

It was a cloudy cold day as Crime Sorciere was walking around the city.

"Why are we even in Magnolia, Ultear? You know, FAIRY TAIL is in this city…," Meldy asked. Jellal was shaking, of the thought of Erza, and Ultear smirked over, glancing at the boy.

"It's fun to torment people, especially Jellal and Erza," Ultear teased. Jellal looked around nervously, expecting to suddenly see a pink haired Natsu or a red haired girl bobbing around the city, the sight of Jellal made Meldy giggle.

"Well, they are all probably in the guild anyways, so why not just explore the town for a while?" Jellal suggested trying to ignore the topic of the scarlet haired mage.

"Okay, okay…," Ultear sighed. They walked in and out of stores, bored out of their minds for most of them. Magnolia was a BORING city.

"I don't even know why people stay here if there's nothing to do here," Ultear sighed. Jellal looked around, and read some posters that were pinned on the boards.

"Hmm, Fairy Tail destroys 6 buildings after returning from Tenrou Island… a naked person found running around the city and on the person's chest was a Fairy Tail mark… And.. The Grand Magic Games…?" Jellal said confusedly. He would get the first two…Natsu and Gray, but what was the Grand Magic Games? "Declare what rank you are in for the battle! Make sure you sign up before this date… blah, blah… Hoping for another Saber Tooth victory…? What's Saber Tooth?" Jellal questioned while reading the paper.

"Oh… THAT guild…," Ultear grumbled. Jellal stared at her curiously.

"Why, do you know anything about Saber Tooth?" Jellal asked, nudging on to Ultear's shoulder. Ultear sighed as if she had to go through some painful death.

"Well, while Fairy Tail was gone for those 7 years, I heard around that Saber Tooth was currently the strongest, due to all those championships of "Grand Magic Games," Ultear explained. Jellal and Meldy nodded together.

"But, what is the "Grand Magic Games" anyways?" Jellal asked. Ultear rolled her eyes, she had to explain EVERYTHING.

"Some magic competition where all of the guilds in Fiore compete to see which is the strongest guild, and I repeat again, Saber Tooth won 7 years in a row," Ultear explained, again. Jellal nodded, he understood. But Meldy didn't.

"Well, did this Magic Games started before Fairy Tail disappeared?" Meldy asked. Ultear sighed again and started explaining.

"Yes, I think," Ultear answered. Meldy was about to say another question when Ultear interrupted, "And yes, Saber Tooth was created after Fairy Tail passed," Ultear finished off, answering Meldy's about to asked question.

"Uh… let's just look around for awhile… get things, out of our heads," Jellal suggested, glancing back and forth at the overly annoyed Ultear. The two girls said yes, and continued their boring shopping.

…

After a half of dozen stores, they were getting more bored, and bored. Suddenly, Meldy saw a thread store **(you know, those "cute" Asian shops that sells those knock offs of a pencil and stuff), **and demanded that they go in it The two other members were not happy with Meldy's choice of shop.

"Why do we have to be around," Ultear glanced around the shop. "little brat prissys wearing pink coloured bows and tutus, while singing that stupid Justin Bieber song?" Ultear grumbled. Meldy turned around shocked, Ultear knew how much she loved Justin Bieber.

"Hey! _As Long As You Love Me _is a beautiful song!" Meldy exclaimed. Jellal rolled his eyes, he liked Selena Gomez way better than Justin Bieber.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, we're not suppose to be in public anyways, so put your hood back on and let's get out of here before anyone sees-," Ultear stopped, because the sight that she saw was truly shocking.

Erza Scarlet, the fearless, battle crying mage, the beautiful Titania, was looking at a _Hello Kitty_ sewing set with fancy lettering.

Ultear couldn't hold in her laugh, she started laughing loudly, but Erza had keen ears and she whipped her head to see what was going on. Ultear quickly put her hood on and faced the other way. Erza, seeing nothing, turned back to her sewing set to admire the "beauty".

"H-Hey Jellal, what did you describe Erza as?" Ultear whispered tugging onto Jellal's hood. He shrugged, but looked embarrassed, he USED to have a crush on her…

"Well, she's fearless, brave, and totally the opposite of Meldy," Jellal groaned, glancing at the pink haired, googly eyed mage that was staring at those "knock-off" pencils. Ultear held back a laugh.

"I think your opinion might change when you see that," Ultear pointed towards the back of her. Jellal slowly turned around and saw a red haired, googly eyed mage who was staring at a beautiful sewing set. Jellal stared at Erza in horror.

"M-Meldy, let's get out of here," Jellal quickly nudged onto Meldy's back, but Meldy loved it there.

"No way! I still need to finish looking!" Meldy exclaimed pulling Jellal away. He nudged on her again, repeating to leave, when suddenly the doors popped open, and in came some bandit looking stealers.

"YO! Give us all your money, and if you do, you won't get harmed!" on of the stealers said. Some girls shrieked calling for their mommies, but most of them stood there stunned. The cashiers quickly tried to hide the money, but the robbers were not fooled. "Stop trying to hide them! Or else you will get a taste of this!" And the robber held out a gun. The cashiers gasped and quickly raced to give the money.

"HEY! Why do you want to shred the joy of sewing kits?!" Erza exclaimed. She dropped the sewing kit, and requipped into the Heaven's Wheel armour. She was in the middle of doing her "100 swords" routine, when a bullet flew and was about to hit her when…. Jellal dodged it for her.

"STOP!" Jellal exclaimed. From the shock, Erza fell down on her butt, and stared up at the hooded man. "Get out of this store right now!" Jellal continued. He wondered why the robbers would come to a thread store rather than a bank or jewellery store.

"What happens if we don't?!" one of them said. Jellal crookedly smiled, and Ultear and Meldy quickly rushed to his side.

"If you don't go…, this is what will happen," Meldy put a empathy link between all of them. "If we kill one, we kill 5 others," Meldy continued. Ultear looked at Meldy surprised, who knew she was able to count as high as 6?! Some of the robbers stepped back, and some others were already pushing the door to get out. When they got it open, it seemed to shut again. The robbers who tried to escape turned around, expecting that the door shutting had something to do with the 3 mages.

"Arc of time magic, simple as that. You open the door, I close the door," Ultear laughed evilly. The robbers glanced at each other. They were nervous, but not scared of "girls". But that's when Jellal stepped in.

Jellal began glowing for some odd reason, and with a blink of an eye, he was behind one of the robbers. Before they turned around, sensing Jellal's presence behind them, Jellal gave a quick shot in one of their backs. The one who got hit groaned in pain, and felt a very burning stinging ache on him, but weirdly, everyone felt that too.

"UGH! It's that damn girl's empathy link! Shit… let's run!" one of the robbers whispered. The rest nodded, and tried to push the doors, again, this time, Ultear didn't close the door, until, the last one tried to run out. She grabbed his collars, and all three of the mages glared at him.

"If you ever do that again, we will punch your head off of your neck, and sew it back on your back," all three of them said in unison. The nervous robber nodded, and all three of the members punched a different side of the robber's lower part. Ultear took the stomach. Meldy took the legs. And guess where Jellal kicked? That's right, the dick. The robber screamed in pain, and flew many miles away from the heavy kicks.

And somehow, you could here the silent screams of the other 5 members.

Jellal glanced back, right after he did turn back, he remembered Erza was there. But luckily, she was being helped up from the cashiers of the thread shop. One lady came up to all three of them.

"Thank you, so much for getting those terrible robbers out, here, please, take this. It's gratitude for helping us," the lady said.

"Oh, um, no thanks….we're fine… BYE!" and all three rushed out of the shop.

…..

"Whew…that was close," Ultear said. Meldy nodded, and Jellal was huffing from the long run they had to do to get away from the store. For some reason, they all ended up near where the bulletin wall was. This time, Jellal spotted it again.

"Why do we always end up here?" Jellal asked, staring up at the billboard. Ultear shrugged, and looked at the setting sun.

"That's so pretty!" Meldy said girlishly. Ultear rolled her eyes, at the diamond shaped things in the stupid pink haired mage eyes.

"Let's get out of this town. I mean, we already spotted one of the Fairy Tail members, we do not want to spot more," Ultear suggested. Jellal glared at Ultear.

"And who was the one who wanted to come to Magnolia to "make fun" of me? Hmmm…," Jellal said angrily, but sarcastically too. Ultear laughed. She liked it when Jellal got all childish.

"Okay, okay….let's just leave," Ultear said. They all walked to the train station, when they heard a few sudden….sobs?

"What…is that?" Meldy questioned, looking around. Jellal looked around too, but Ultear didn't.

"Who cares? That's probably another whiny brat that's crying to it's mommy," Ultear said, not caring at all. Jellal gave a stern look to Ultear, and this time, she flinched. "W-What? I bet I'm right," Ultear continued nervously.

"It doesn't matter if you are right or not. It's just that you are being terribly rude. Now come, we have to follow the voice of those sobbing sounds," Jellal said annoyed a little. Meldy nodded, she hated it when Jellal got all "scary".

"Fine…, but I bet this would not have a very great ending…," Ultear predicted, and she ran off with Jellal and Meldy.

As they ran longer, the sobs got louder. Jellal looked around nervously, wondering where to go. Who knew he was such a softie? They continued their running until they spotted it, the faint blonde girl that was crying in the middle of the street. Jellal squinted a little. He knew the person, he just forgot the name. Suddenly, the name of the person came to him. _'Lucy…'_

"Jellal…she's from Fairy Tail…," Ultear said, while trying to remember the type of magic she used, or better, who she actually was. Jellal gave a quick glare to Ultear.

"Don't you think I already know that?!" Jellal said frustrated. Lucy was a very good friend to Erza. She was in The Tower Of Heaven. Of course, Jellal would remember that; even if he didn't want to. Ultear looked around annoyed; she didn't know why Jellal was so angry.

"Then let's go! She is much to trouble! Plus, I bet she will heal in the next few hours, there is no point scaring her with three, used-to-be villains!" Ultear glared back. But all Jellal kept silent for a long time.

After a few minutes, Jellal spoke up, "Put on your hoods… NOW," Meldy quickly put it on without no hesitation. But Ultear stared at Jellal confused for a second, but then had wide eyes.

"You… you're not going to…," Ultear stammered. Jellal nodded, and Ultear just sighed. Why did Jellal have to be so nice? "Okay…, okay… fine, let's do it," Ultear said putting her hood on. Jellal gave a tiny smile to everyone.

And then they walked over to… Lucy.

**I didn't feel like typing it again. Sorry for my crappy ending! I just read Fairy Tail chapter 310, OMG, won't spoil anything for those who did not read it, but Loki is back (not that he was missing in the first place)! So I was thinking of adding a little Loki to this story!**

**I've also became interested in Death Note. BTW, just finished the manga series and anime. I can't believe Light died! He was my favourite character! (although, I knew that was going to happen), I'm SO sad. Oh, and L died in the series too! T^T****ß Oooh… spoilers.**

**XOXO - FairyTailFTW8D (I find that the author's note is faster to type then the actual story 0_0)**


End file.
